


His Eyes

by Drarry_fanfictions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Wants To Help, Harry teaches Draco about the colors, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Insecure Draco Malfoy, M/M, Mono Draco, Mutual Pining, Probe Harry, harry saves draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_fanfictions/pseuds/Drarry_fanfictions
Summary: 8th year Hogwarts, where Draco suffers from monochromatic color blindness. And Harry being his probe, the only person able to show him the colors.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you’re reading this then it means you decided to give this a try which I’m immensely grateful for 🥺❤️ I think most already knows, but the idea of this concept Mono/Probe doesn’t belong to me, I entirely got inspired by the BL Korean Drama « Color Rush » (Again I highly recommend anyone to WATCH IT 😭👌🏻). 
> 
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes, English is not my first language, and really writing is not made for me...
> 
> Also, this is in no way a full complete fanfic. I juste wrote axes ideas? Cause those ideas wouldn’t leave my mind I decided to put them down. But I was never cut out for writing, I have a serious lack of imagination to be able to develop any of those ideas. 
> 
> That’s why, if you enjoyed it as it is thank you very much 😭❤️ But if it piqued the interest of a writer or an artist, I would be happy if someone decided to take it up 🙈💕

Someone with a “monochromatic vision who only sees the world in shades of gray are called monos. Different from those who have total color blindness, monos cone cells aren’t impaired, but their brains can’t distinguish the colors. However looking at the face of a certain someone let them see the colors. And that person, who opens the world of colors to them are known as probes. The thing is, there is only a rare chance of a mono meeting his probe, and quite a number of them don’t get to meet theirs before they die.” - From the BL KDrama « Color Rush » 

Okay now imagine a fanfic where they all returned to Hogwarts for their eighth year. An AU where Draco is born mono (seeing things in shades of gray and black), and Harry being his probe. (But suffering from monochromacy doesn’t really hinder your life, so let’s say the events before the war went almost the same as the canon one).  
You will only be able to recognize your probe after coming of age. That’s why Draco had never felt a thing when looking at Harry until that day, in the great hall. Him, sitting at the Slytherin table, while Harry had sat just across from him at the Gryffindor’s. Something had happened and most eyes turned towards the Gryffindor table (They were always so loud), that’s why, out of habit Draco had lifted his eyes and the next thing he knew he was watching Harry’s face.

That’s when it occurred. He was abruptly shocked into silence, he wasn’t able to divert his eyes, even if he wanted to, he was hit by a sudden rush of vivid colors, his mouth slightly opening in a curved “o”, his eyes going multicolored like they were trying to go through all the colors that existed in the world. Harry turned his face at that moment, his gaze instantly catching with Draco’s, (why he’d suddenly decided to look at Malfoy, might be because he’d felt someone watching him, but most likely out of habit too, he still couldn’t go for more than a mere hour without his eyes immediately seeking out a blond head, with the same old saying as “to check that Malfoy was not up to something”).

The locking eyes was the final hit. The time seemed as if it'd stopped. Everything felt in a stand-still. Draco’s surroundings blurring as everyone became faceless, the atmosphere frizzing, he was stuck in position, unable to breath or avert his eyes, no sound reaching him but a piercing buzzing sound playing in his ears, while all along, they kept staring at each other, as though they were each standing on the opposite side of the same ocean. After what felt like hours, but in truth no less than a few minutes, suddenly all the noises came back rushing at once, hitting Draco so hard, making him feel dizzy and overwhelmed, that it caused him to fall backwards, passing out.

When he regained consciousness he was in the infirmary, struggling to fully open his eyes passed the rush of colors going behind his eyelids, that he didn’t notice the presence of someone sitting on his right, but still at an appropriate distance.  
Madam Promfey finally appeared to give him a potion against his headache (his head aching so much that he hadn’t been able to sit up). It’d only taken some minutes for the potion to start working. Finally being able to register where he was, he sat up, looked around the room, and then to his laps; too many thoughts buzzing around his head for him to be able to focus on one, but one thing had been sure, he was seeing the colors. It was so much more beautiful than his wildest dreams and imagination, or even the things he read or heard about, but also so very terrifying. 

Beautiful, because how many times had he dreamed about this, those colors he had always only been able to imagine... but terrifying, because being able to see the colors could only mean one thing, Harry Potter, his former arch nemesis, the boy-who-lived, the boy who saved the wizarding world, was his destiny probe.

From that day, Draco had started to walk with his head down, especially everytime he knew Potter was not too far away. He didn’t want to see the colors, he didn’t need to see the colors, he had lived right fine all this time, and he absolutely refused to become dependent on Potter.

From this moment on, everytime Draco saw Harry’s face he got into an overwhelming and sudden rush of colors that had made him pass out, this phenomenon was called Color Rush. After a few minutes, he would wake up to be able to see the colors, for as long as Harry was there. But if after waking up, Harry was not here, again after a few minutes, Draco would go into decoloring, the colors would slowly start to disappear and proceed to turn into shades of gray again.

Harry had been careful when showing his face to Draco, due to him always fainting for some minutes after experiencing the color rush. Due to that, he’d always made sure to be near Draco, ready to catch him if there’d happened to be needed. 

One day, Harry came up and proposed to teach Draco about the colors of the world. But Draco had strongly refused, he’d learned to accept his fate a long time ago and live through with it. 

But then the following days, the stubborn git was bringing all these books, and new objects intended to show Draco the colors, to teach him about all of them, how to distinguish a color from the other, the variations a color could have, and the name of each of them. And all along, while flirting with him, which had taken Draco off guard at first, making him feel flustered, but had also caused him to be, simultaneously, bewildered and shocked because *Was that Harry Potter shamefully openly flirting with him right now?!* Draco thought that after a while he would have gotten used to Potter’s flirting, but he’d always been one to prove him otherwise, his advances still always redeemed Draco to a messy blushes. 

Again *Had Potter always been such a touchy person?!* Not that Draco was complaining about this trait in Potter. In contrary, he quite enjoyed the little touches, with the way their shoulders had brushed when they sat next to each other, or the way Harry, sometimes abruptly, took Draco’s hand in his, proceeding to point out, each and every color, while being so close to Draco that Draco felt Harry’s warmth emanating from his body, making Draco subconsciously shift even closer to him (not that it’d have been possible with the way they’d already been so pressed to each other). Draco felt himself melting into this comforting warmth, settling in his heart, which would start to spread throughout his entire body.

The more he got to experience the color rush, the more he got accustomed to it and after a while he won’t get as overwhelmed as before and won’t pass out anymore, seeing Harry’s face would become a natural thing.

While being exposed and going through multiple color rushes was a good sign, as it’d allow Draco to get used to it, but nothing came as free and easy. Trying to adjust to the presence of his probe resulted in Draco going through a hard phase. It lead him to go into crises; as, the time he got into a color rush would get extended, passing out afterwards, pain would sweep over his entire body, whilst his subconscious would sometimes surface (his eyes open, but unconscious of the reality, his mind being in a daydreaming state while he would mutter things only him was seeing in his dreams), and in more cases than not, it resulted in him forgetting what had happened.

Draco really hated himself for that, that he was getting used to the color rushes, but most all of, about how Harry’s presence had become so natural next to him. He couldn’t help but be scared of the ephemeral happiness he was living.

Everytime Harry was out of reach, he got to experience the feeling of loss, again and again. Sitting there, watching Harry retreating back get further and further away, the happiness draining out of his view, leaving him in a land of gray.

Those had been the moments he feared the most, the way he snapped back to reality in an instant, this reality coming crushing down on him, bringing along thoughts and feelings of despair that terrified him. What would he do once Harry woke up from this dream, and tell him that this all had been a lie? What would he do when Harry would decide to go back to his life? Would he be the only one stuck with those memories? He knew. He knew Harry won’t always be by his side.

Everyday the same words would cross his mind, repeating the same comforting words ceaselessly, it would be fine, it was not a big deal, he’d always managed to get by on his own, he would be able to go back to the way he used to… To the time when he’d never know that Harry was his probe, just like a moon at midday, transparent and dissolving into a blur silver color in the sky. It was okay, he could still go on.

To show him the colors, Harry had taken Draco to many different places. To the lake behind Hogwarts where they’d sat there for hours, where Harry had brought a book (He had never been one knowledgeable about the colors, but he started to instruct himself about them for Draco), looking up and down, searching for a similar color that matched the one on the open pages he was on, pointing out a color with his finger to indicate it, while gesturing/telling to Draco about the name of each color and their meanings.

In the meantime, Draco had sat there, next to him, a small smile playing on his lips, his eyes going as wide as to not miss a single second of it, the way Harry’s eyes changed from a shade of gray to a beautiful vivid emerald green, this was Draco’s favorite color by all and the moment he loved the most.

Another one of his most memorable moments had been when Harry had taken him to see a night view. From outside Hogwarts where they’d laid down on the ground, Draco would never forget how breathtakingly beautiful the winter sky view had been, how the light of the moon and stars had shone down and illuminated the world, dimming the Hogwarts light to a vague outline. It was supposed to be cold, but unexpectedly, with his heartbeat quickening, and Harry’s body pressed so close to his, Draco had never felt warmer than at this moment. 

One day Harry took up the courage and finally asked Draco one thing he’d always been curious about, something he really wanted to know since he discovered about his condition, but always hesitated as to not hurt him. He asked Draco to teach him about the colors he was living in when Harry was not around, he wanted to know about the shades of gray which surrounded Draco’s world. As even in the world of gray, different colors existed. Imagining how Draco had lived up his life till now, always being wrapped and engulfed by a dark fog of obscurity, living in seclusion, being lost and alone, had broke Harry’s heart. He wanted to know more. He wanted to be of help.

It was scary how Draco was having so much fun.

Draco didn’t want to let go. If Harry was supposed to leave him one day, taking his happiness away from him, then wouldn’t it have been better than never meeting him. He won’t lie to himself, he’d dreamed of seeing the colors, but he never once consciously asked to meet his probe, he was fine with the way things had been, he’d already decided how he was going to live his life. He’d been on the losing side during the war, a past he’d not chosen, but if time were to turn back, he would have probably accepted and followed the same path again. But was this it? The price he had to pay for his prior choices? The choices he’d indeed taken himself, but been forced into, in order to save his family.

In the dim moments, Draco’s mind would start to fill with many insecurities thoughts, his brain turning into a state of daze, just like a withered flower. And just as a fading light, mist of shadows would engulf his world, trapping him in a room of darkness. The questions he tried really hard not to think about would break through his heart, as an incurable disease. Would he spend the rest of his life, daydreaming about those memories? Would he be stuck in that never-ending unchanging world where he’d yearn, not metaphorically or anything, to be allowed to cling onto him, to keep on smiling with him by his side and to stay together forever... allowing Draco to have a taste of a happiness like never before?

Or, will he find himself in a place separated from reason, going through the same sceneries, over and over again; to open his eyes, and wake up to see yet another nightmare. If that’s how it was going to be, wouldn’t it be better to just stay asleep forever, he could probably sleep for years with all the memories he had made. 

But then one night found Draco praying for the first time, just this once, when the loneliness was too much to bear, when it became too hard, when enduring the pain felt like needles and thread piercing through his entire body. Taking very deep shaking breaths, his swallowed tears quietly flowing down his cheeks. Draco asked for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🙈❤️  
> Also, this is in no mean a sad ending fanfic (people that know me would know that I can’t handle tragedy fanfics 😭) I just didn’t know how to continue it as I completely run out of ideas, that’s why I left it on an open ending for now. But Harry and Draco do end up together 🥰


End file.
